A damper is used to damp vibrations of, for example, a vehicle, a device, and a construction.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a damper 100 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,445B includes a cylinder 102, an annular rod guide 103, a rod 104, an annular oil seal 105, and an annular seal holder 106. The cylinder 102 internally forms an action chamber 101. The rod guide 103 is secured to one side opening of this cylinder 102. The rod 104 is inserted through an inner peripheral side of the rod guide 103 so as to be axially movable. The oil seal 105 is installed to the action chamber 101 side of the rod guide 103 to be slidably in contact with an outer peripheral surface of the rod 104. The seal holder 106 is disposed on the action chamber 101 side of this oil seal 105. This oil seal 105 seals an outer periphery of the rod 104 to prevent hydraulic oil housed inside the cylinder 102 from leaking. The seal holder 106 elastically supports a lip portion 107 of the oil seal 105, thus ensuring improving sealing performance with the oil seal 105.